El comienzo completado
by Apolonio.G
Summary: ¿Fue orgullo? ¿Despecho? ¿Placer? Serie de drabbles relacionados sobre la pequeña historia de Bulma y Vegeta desde el comienzo. Ahora en wattpad. Completo
1. Despecho

1 año.

Tan solo 1 año había pasado. Solo restaban 2 más para la llegada de los androides.

Ella se encontraben en brazos de él, sus respiraciones aceleradas, besos apasionados, ropa por todas partes, ellos iban hacia la habitación que había en la nave que usaba Vegeta para entrenar y repetir lo que por meses llevaban haciendo a pesar del odio que sentían mutuamente.

¿Cómo fue que sus vidas cambiaron solo por un pequeño impulso?

Un día hace 6 meses:

Eran ya las 8 PM.

Estaba oscureciendo.

Bulma estaba en el balcón de su habitación, mirando el cielo nocturno, con lagrimas secas en sus mejillas, sus ojos rojos, el pelo revuelto de solo pensar en cuantas veces ya había llorado por Yamcha. Tantas veces que el le prometio amor ¿para que? Para después engañarla con una ramera.

Ese dia ella había ido a la casa de Yamcha, decidio celebrar el cumpleaños de este, había preparado un pastel, globos, había ordenado su casa, también le tenia una sorpresa debajo de su ropa.

Jamás olvidaría lo que vio.

Yamcha entró con una mujer rubia, teñida, maquillada y con ropa que apenas tapaba lo necesario, besándose como si no hubiera mañana.

Cada vez que ella recordaba lo sucedido ese mismo dia, rompia a llorar, se sentía sucia, impura, estúpida.

Ella, la mujer mas inteligente de la tierra y de quien sabe cuantos planetas mas, creyó a alguien por haber estado cegada. Cegada por una ilusión.

Y es que eso era, una ilusión.

Después de todo era su primer novio y salieron juntos ya que no tuvieron otra opción, además, ambos sabían muy bien lo atractivos que eran y la envidia que causarían.

A pesar de todo eso, Bulma lloraba desconsoladamente.

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose ni siquiera la sorprendio, simlpemente se dejo de regañar por milésima ves por el saiyayin quien le reclamaba por ser tan ruidosa.

Tal vez simplemente fueron las ganas de desahogarse, pero ella fue donde el, lo abrazo y lloro en silencio mientras Vegeta guardaba se quedó de piedra por la forma de actuar de la peliazul.

Iba a reclamarle pero ella le suplicó que se quedara.

Ella siempre iba donde Vegeta para desahogarse, para gritarle sobre algún motivo que la ayudaba a seguir adelante, libre de ese peso por sentir que Yamcha la engañaba, y luego él saiya siempre salía recompensado con nuevos robots para entrenar.

Esa vez no fue a gritarle al saiya, sino que lloro, se desahogo de verdad, le conto lo que vio, como se sintió. Lloro por horas mientras Vegeta escuchaba.

Después de quedarse sin lagrimas, comenzó a hablar el orgullo diciendo que le gustaría pagarle con la misma moneda, aunque el jamas fuera a saberlo, para que su despecho desapareciera.

Y fue ese el momento en el que Vegeta se le ocurrio el impulso mas significativo de toda su vida.

-Y si… yo te ayudara-dijo el príncipe de los saiyayin- podrias conservar tu dignidad y yo pasar una noche de placer que no tengo desde que llegue aquí por primera vez… después de todo tu no eres virgen-

-Esta bien... pero no te enamores de mi, mono sin modales- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.

-Soy un Saiyayin de elite... No puedo rebajarme a sentir algo por alguien, yo simplemente deseo destruir a Kakarotto y tener placer con una hembra por diversión un par de noches por necesidad- dijo mientras veía como la peliturquesa se desvestía.

-Bueno bueno... Te espero en la ducha de mi habitación- y acto seguido entró al baño y unos minutos después un Vegeta totalmente desnudo.

Esa noche Bulma y Vegeta compartieron la primera de muchas noches mas.

.

.

.

Un pequeño regalito para ustedes de Bulma y Vegeta.

Con mala narración, pero con mi 3


	2. Chocolate

San Valentín se acercaba, y en el mundo de Dragon Ball las chicas se preparaban para regalarle chocolate a sus amados, excepto cierta peli turquesa que no sabía que hacer.

Hace unos años esta era su época favorita del año, pero luego de la infidelidad de yamcha ya no tenía a quien amar.

Bulma se encontraba con sus amigas, comprando distintos tipos de chocolate; ni siquiera ella sabia el porque se encontraba ahí, pero aun así compro un chocolate amargo pensando en cierto Saiyayin que ocupaba su casa.

Ahora, ¿que haría para cierto 14 de febrero?

Muchas ideas venían a su cabeza, hasta que una muy loca y pervertida idea pasó por su cabeza.

Derritió el chocolate, le agregó leche, algunas almendras y lo puso el un bol junto a unas frutillas a un lado de su cama esperando al Saiyayin que hace un rato había llamado a su habitación.

.

.

.

.

Vegeta, al llegar a la habitación de la ojiazul, se sorprendió al ver a Bulma cubierta con chocolate y frutillas, así que cerró la puerta con seguro y se acercó.

Bulma solo sonrió diciendo:

-desnudate, te toca a ti ponerte una capa de esto-

* * *

 _ **algo pequeño, y con tema del próximo mes... Estaba pensando en regalarle chocolate a alguien mientras leía una fanfic de vegeta y bulma y surgió esto...**_

 _ **Espero y les guste este pequeño drabble.**_


	3. Sentimientos

¿Cómo comenzó todo?

El haber iniciado esa rara relación con el ahora le afectaba bastante.

¿Por que tomo esa rara decisión?

En aquel entonces fue despecho, luego placer y termino como algo más.

Mucho más.

El haber comenzado a sentir cierto afecto por Vegeta no pasó de la noche a la mañana.

Ellos si bien en las noches compartían momentos fogosos, durante el día siempre peleaban entonces, ¿Qué posibilidad había de que Bulma sintiera amor por Vegeta?

Al parecer eran altas porque después de todo los opuestos se atraen.

Y no existía nadie más diferente que ellos 2.

El, siendo un guerrero muy poderoso capaz de matar extinguir a la raza humana de no ser por Goku, y ella, una científica que adora la moda y los chicos guapos cuya meta es superar a su padre.

Sin embargo, poco a poco, pelea por pelea, noche tras noche ella fue dándole paso al Saiyayin para entrar en su corazón, pero ella no se daba cuenta.

Hasta que, tras arreglar los robots que Vegeta destruyó mientras entrenaba, ella pensaba en el tiempo junto al Saiyayin, en las incontables noches de placer, en las peleas en las que con insultos se conocían poco a poco, en todas las veces en las que desde que el se quedó en su casa ella se dio cuenta que con el tiempo comenzó a enamorarse de ese extraterrestre de cabello en forma de flama.

Era curioso.

Ella, quien juró no volver a enamorarse de alguien por miedo a romper su corazón otra vez, enamorada de quien más daño le puede hacer.

¿Y el?

¿Qué pensaría él de ella?

Aunque Bulma no lo sabía, el Saiyayin se sentía atraído por el carácter de la peli turquesa, también por su figura y por cómo se movía en la cama.

Si bien el no la amaba, algo estaba formándose en el corazón frío y duro de Vegeta.

Tal vez después de ciertas situaciones el se daría cuenta que no podría tener a una mejor persona para estar con el.

El gran príncipe de los Saiyayin y la princesa de la corporación cápsula.

Ese encuentro quizás fue el comienzo de una historia que excede los límites de tolerancia en todos los sentidos.

Pero así es el amor después de todo ¿verdad?


	4. Positivo

Positivo.

La peor señal para ella.

Por supuesto ella no se lo esperaba.

¿Si se cuidaban? Claro que lo hacían, pero no aquella vez en el cuarto de gravedad.

Aquel día ella no se tomó su anticonceptivo y el no uso condón.

Simplemente se dejaron llevar.

Como siempre.

No quería ni imaginarse lo que el diría cuando se enterara. Seguramente querría matarla cuando supiera que tendría un hijo con una simple humana.

Pero ella ya se había planteado el que pasaría si decidía tener relaciones sexuales con Vegeta.

Ella definitivamente traería al pequeño a la vida.

Incluso si le costaba la de ella.

Porque ese positivo seria el comienzo de una nueva vida para Bulma.


	5. La primera palabra

Advertencia: - este capítulo estará narrado por mi solamente desde la perspectiva de Vegeta de los acontecimientos pasados. – y que será una instancia de reflexión mientras entrena con weiss- sama.

Dejo en claro que este es el ultimo capitulo.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Era increíble como su vida había cambiado desde que llegó a aquel planeta.

Fue vencido por primera vez por alguien inferior a el.

Se vio humillado frente a su rival por no poder defender Vegetasei

Encontró lo que menos esperaba en esta vida: el amor.

Y formo una hermosa familia con ella.

La pequeña Bra lloraba en brazos de su hermano Trunks y este la trataba de calmar.

Era un hermoso día en el que habían sido invitados al planeta de Bills sama, y este acepto solo por la comida que traerían.

Habían ido los Briefs, los Son, Los residentes de Kame House y todos los guerreros z que no podían perderse la oportunidad de estar en el planeta de un dios.

-¡Vegeta!- le gritaba Bulma.- ¡Ven un momento! ¡Bra esta llorando!- le dijo su esposa y el príncipe de los Saiyayin bajo lo mas rápido que pudo.

Y es que desde que su princesa nació, el Saiyayin de Elite se había vuelto mas cariñoso con su familia, a su modo claro esta.

Mientras tomaba a su hija en sus brazos calmándola rápidamente se pregunto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Vegetasei no hubiera sido destruido? No es que Vegeta no quisiera a su patria, pero no deseaba que las cosas fueran de otro modo, pues tenia la mejor familia que podría tener.

Y manteniendo su estatus.

Porque los briefs eran una de las familias mas poderosas. Y el era poderoso.

-Te has convertido en todo un padre Vegeta- le dijo su rival/mejor amigo.

-¡Callate Maldito Insecto! – le respondió el Saiyayin.

-¡dito iseco!-dijo la peliazul pequeña estirando sus bracitos.

-¡Su primera palabra!- decía emocionada la suegra de Vegeta.

-¡Vegeta! ¡No le enseñes malas palabras a mi hija!- gritaba Bulma.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Es el fin queridos!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Estaba pensando en hacer "el comienzo 2" pero como protagonistas a Chichi/Milk y Goku.

¿Qué les parece?

Sin mas me despido.

Bye beibis.


End file.
